Our Worst Nightmare
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Daniel has invited Diego and Jax to play video games at his house. However, an unexpected visitor puts their lives at stake...


**A/N: Takes place in Season 2**

**Our Worst Nightmare**

"Stop it, Jax!"

"Yeah, I'll tell my mommy that you're cheating!"

The wizard rolled his eyes as he set down the controller after another battle well won. "I'm not cheating, you guys just suck at this game."

"No I don't! You're a cheater!"

"And I would beat you, if you let me get a few punches in!"

Jax sighed, exasperated. "Alright, you win. I'm a cheater, okay?"

Daniel and Diego grinned in satisfaction, nodding.

"Well, now that you told the truth-"

Jax rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"let's-" Deigo paused, right as he was about to put down the controller.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Sp-sp-sp..."

Then Jax saw it too, he slowly began rising up from his seat on the couch.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Daniel asked, still oblivious. Then, finally, he caught sight of it.

"SPIDER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, executing a perfect dive behind the couch. He's had plenty of practice from when he had to make a quick exit out of Emma's room, after smelling her panties.

Jax and Diego ran behind the couch, crouching low on the ground with Daniel in the middle.

Diego took deep breaths, "that was close!"

"You're telling me!" Jax agreed.

"I'm scared!" Daniel whined.

Jax peeked up from behind the couch, then ducked back down after seeing that the ugly brown thing was still perched on the table.

"Damn, that's a big spider," Jax breathed.

"That'll be twenty-five cents!" Daniel smiled.

Jax rose an eyebrow, while Diego tilted his head. "Twenty-five cents for what?" The wizard inquired.

"For the swear jar!" Daniel rolled his eyes, wasn't it obvious?

Jax mirrored his action, only his was in annoyance, "screw you."

"Fifty cents!"

Jax leaned toward him, it seemed like the video game wasn't the only place for punches.

"Guys!" Diego got their attention, "we have a crisis here!"

"What crisis? It's just a spider," Jax replied, "one of us just has to kill it."

Daniel and Diego looked at their sneakers, as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Well, one of us has to do it," Jax tried to reason with them.

"Not me," Daniel shook his head.

"Me neither," the Kanay said, "I'm not becoming spider food."

"Wait!" Daniel cried out, a happy smile breaking out over his features, "I'll let the spider bite me!"

They stared at him in bewilderment. "You'll what?!" Diego screeched.

"My mommy told me that Peter Parker was bitten by a spider, and then he got spider powers! I want powers too!"

"Wait, your mum had to tell you that? Didn't you ever read the comic or see the movie?" Jax asked.

Daniel lowered his head, "Mommy says that they're too violent."

Diego sighed. How did he become friends with such a wimp?

"But I'm going to get powers now! Maybe I'll even be able to stay up until 8:30!*"

The human proudly rose to his feet, making he way towards the coffee-table.

"Jax!" Diego hissed, "we can't let him do this!"

"Why not?" Jax shrugged.

"It could be poisonous!"

Jax smirked, "then Daniel could be our test subject."

"What if he dies?!"

The wizard stayed silent, mulling over his options.

"Jax!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" He replied, "look, if you don't want him to go out there, then you get him back here."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he wants to be like you," Diego answered, "he'll listen to you."

The wizard held back a laugh, yet complied to the Kanay's wishes. "Daniel! Get back here, now."

The human trotted back to the magical beings. "Aw, it was so close to biting me! It even said it liked me!"

"Said it liked you?" Diego questioned.

"Yeah, it let out this noise of love!"

Jax rotated his eyes to the ceiling, "I think it was hissing at you."

The three boys directed their gazes upon the spider. Suddenly, it's two front legs rose in the air.

Diego let out a girlish shriek as he cowered back behind the couch.

"Okay, this has to end now!" Jax vowed, grabbing a nearby toilet plunger.

"No! I want my spider powers!" Daniel protested.

"You're not getting any spider powers!" Jax angrily shouted. "Spider-Man isn't real! It's not possible to get powers after a spider bite!"

"Have you ever been bitten by a spider?"

"...no."

"Then how would you know?"

Jax growled, "I just do." Slowly, he stalked up to the spider, the plunger was raised high. He was prepared to strike.

Just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow, the spider once again reared up it's legs, letting out another hiss. Jax could've sworn that he saw fangs.

"Holy shit!" He shouted, taking off back towards the couch.

"That'll be seventy-five cents!" Daniel beamed.

Jax snarled, his patience was wearing dangerously thin. "Screw-"

"One dollar!"

"Oh, I'm gonna fuckin-"

"A dollar twenty-five!"

"THAT'S IT!" He raised the plunger high once again.

Right when Diego was about to intervene, the door to the basement opened. In walked Melanie Miller. "What's all the shouting about? We're trying to come up with a prank!"

"It's a spider!" Daniel pointed at it.

Melanie walked to the coffee-table. "Aw, it's so cute!" she squealed.

"Huh?!" The boys questioned.

"How can you be afraid of it? It's so gentle!"

"That 'gentle' spider almost killed us!" Diego argued against her.

"Well, since you're not scared of it, can you get rid of it?" Daniel asked his little sister in the sweetest tone he could muster.

Melanie smirked, "nope!" She started to skip towards the door.

"What?! Why not?"

"Think of this as another prank!" With that she closed the door.

"Well, now what?" Jax asked.

"Daniel, you're the owner of the house, you kill it," Diego took the plunger from Jax's hands, handing it to the frightened human instead.

"But it hissed, and-and-"

"Just do it!" Jax pushed him to the coffee-table.

Daniel trembled, the plunger began to shake violently. "I-I-"

"Come on!" The boys urged.

"I can't do this!" Daniel sobbed, threw the weapon to the ground, then trotted out of the basement. However, it wasn't before the magical beings saw the dark wet stain.

As soon as the door shut, Jax chuckled, then tele-transported the spider away.

"Wait, you could've done that this whole time?!" Diego asked, aggravated.

He nodded once, "yup."

"Then why didn't you do it sooner?"

He smirked, "I wanted to see how much it would take for him to piss his pants."

Diego smiled, shaking his head. "That's horrible."

"Yeah, well."

The Kanay returned his gaze to the wizard. "So, where'd you send it?"

...

"OH MY PANTHER!"

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D**

***In lovethatignites's 'Diary of a Mama's Boy,' Daniel's bedtime is 8:00, but a problem arrises so that he can't make it to bed until 8:30. If you haven't read her story, please do! You won't be disappointed! **


End file.
